The Bloody Vampires
by DarKXVampirE
Summary: Ayame is a New Girl at Cross Academy and has been there for a few days. She is a Day Class students and knows nothing about Vampires? She then falls for Aidou really slowly but how will she re act when she finds out he is a Vampire?
1. The Bloody New Girl

**Chapter 1-The Bloody New Girl**

"Ayame wake up!" I loud voice shouted as I then felt a book hit me hard on the head, I looked up, It was my history teacher, from the instant I saw him _I knew I would be in trouble but I always had a plan up my sleeves you see._

"_Oh...Suzuki-Sensei...I-I'm really sorry..." I said with a really kawaii voice, I could see his cheek going slightly pink and I smirked a bit. He then sighed "You're in luck this time so please don't sleep again..." I gave him a big smile and said "Arigatou Gozaimasu!" He smiled a bit and continued with the lesson. I'm a member of the Day Class, I just pretty normal girl who can get away with stuff. I'm new here and I get along with everyone, well not with the Night Class...I actually don't like them. They think they are better than everyone else and everyone from the Day Class treats them like a God well I'm not falling for their stupid tricks._

_Cross Yuuki was my first friend at this school since I only started a few says ago, she's the chairman's daughter so she knows everyone and she is a prefect and everyone seems to be jealous of her well I'm not. There was also Kiryu Zero...I can't exactly say he is my friend cause he kind of acts cold around me but Yuuki told me that's how he is and I just have to accept it and I think he is much cooler than those guys from the Night Class._

_It was that time of day again when Yuuki and Zero had to protect the Night Class Students from the Day Class Students and I would sit near the water fountain and read a book or listen to music or just sit there and wait, sometimes Yori would sit next to me but she is usually studying or doing something. She says that she finds the members of the Night Class scary. I don't know why...Well they do seem different well what I mean is perfect. They have perfect skin, hair and features not everyone has that combined into one now do they? _

_Then the Night Class students would just usually walk pass me, taking no notice of me. To be honest I didn't really care but this it was different. One of them walked towards me. "Your new here aren't you?" Some random night class guy said to my face. I just gave him a bit of a cold look but he smiled at me I knew it was a fake smile; he was just trying to charm me. "I'm Hanabusa Aidou, but most of the day class students call me Idol-Senpai!" I laughed a bit then smirked "What a stupid nickname!" He raised one eyebrow "Hm? Is that so...What's your name?" I continued laughing a bit but after 5 seconds I stopped and said "Komatsuzaki Ayame..." He then looked at me with a surprised expression "Ayame?! That means Iris right?" I nodded my head "Y-Yeah it does...That's my favourite flower..." He smiled at me "I know a place where there are so many Iris flowers maybe the Chairman will give us permission to go..." I looked at him for a second 'Was he serious?' I then heard someone else's voice "Hanabusa...Hurry up your going to be late for class..."_

"_I'm coming!" He shouted he then whispered something into my ear "Meet me here tonight at 12pm sharp make sure not to get caught." He then ran off with his fellow classmates. I was wondering 'was this a date? Or is this some way to charm me?'_


	2. The Bloody Iris

**Chapter 2-The Bloody Iris**

_After that I laid on my bed staring at my clock going 'Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock…' I waited for it to reach midnight but the clock went so slow that I even got frustrated. Me and Yuuki didn't share a room, I wanted to but she already shared it with Yori so ended up sleeping in a room, dark room alone but I've gotten used to it now which is a relief. I then looked out the window and I saw Yuuki wondering around. I never understood why they had to do that I mean I doubt any of the students would head out around now and even if they did want to go see the Night Students what was the problem? That's what I didn't understand._

_All of a sudden it was 11:55 so I slowly opened the door and looked around and there was no one around, so I tip toed down the corridor, looked right then left and even behind I finally got outside but I had to be careful because Zero and Yuuki were still around, It was the 12:00 am and I was at the fountain, where Aidou told me to meet him, I stood there then I felt someone pull me down to the ground , for the few seconds, I don't remember what went through my head but then I saw Aidou sitting on the ground and his put his index finger on his lips "Shh…." I nodded my head, I then asked while whispering "What are we going to do?" He then looked directly at me. He looked more serious then before, it was like I was talking to a different person in a way._

"_To your dorm, If we stay out here we'll get caught…" He then stood up and looked around to see if anyone was around. No sight of Yuuki. No sight of Zero. He put me on his back, I don't know how but we just went along with it for some reason I really liked it, the feeling of being protected. I held on to him tightly and he kept moving and moving then stopping and looking then moving, it seemed to go on forever, I obviously thought that we were going to get caught but luckily we didn't he just opened the door , chucked me on the bed, closed the door and he then leaned against and began to breathe heavily._

"_Are you Ok?" I asked he then looked up at me and smiled. "Yeah I'm fine!" He then sat on my bed and got out an Iris flower from his pocket and put it in my hair "Wow this Iris suits you perfectly!" He said while he was touching my hair. A petal then dropped on to my bed and I starred at if for a few seconds, I then heard him call my name really soft and gently "Ayame…Ayame-Chan?" I then looked up him, I couldn't stop looking into his blue eyes, it was if whoever looks into them will get hypnotized. I then felt him touching my neck so gently that I could feel a shiver down my spine. I guess I might have fallen into the trick of the Night Class, The Trick that almost every Day Class student falls for._


	3. The Bloody Heart

**Chapter 3-The Bloody Heart**

_Aidou continued touching my neck gently with his long fingers, my body just kept shivering from the way he was touching me, I didn't know if I wanted him to stop. Then I felt his tongue, that surprised a bit, I mean I just didn't expect that then I felt my heart racing. That was bad. I felt my heart stop beating and I felt a lot of pain around my neck, I put me hand on my chest and clenched my fist, It was so painful. I saw Aidou touching my cheeks and looking at me once again with his blue eyes. I whispered while breathing heavily 'My heart….Get…Nurse….Now…' He then jumped of my bed and told me to lay down, He left my room and searched for a nurse. My eye vision was all shaky and I knew I had to stay awake even if I had so much pain, I had to fight it._

_The Nurse arrived and put a mask on me which only covered my nose and month, I then felt injections that went into my body. I just saw Aidou from a distance standing there not knowing what to do. I wanted him to hold my hand say 'He'll be there' but usually only lovers say that and he never said that I was his lover. I don't know what I was to him. I guess I will have to find out that's if I don't die here._

_I then woke up it was bright and sunny outside. I looked around the room, one of my hands felt warmer then the other, I wondered 'How could that be possible?' I looked to my right and I saw Aidou cuddling my hand while he was still asleep. To me this was better then someone holding my hand. I looked at him for a while at his blonde hair, It was nice, beautiful…perfect. I took the mask that was covering my nose and mouth and sighed. I was pretty much use to all of this. You see my heart is ill. As simple as that. So when my heart beats really fast bad things happen. Just like yesterday…wait was it yesterday? Or was I unconscious for a few days? I then saw Aidou waking up he looked into my eyes, my green eyes, then his eyes widened and jumped up in excitement "You're…You're awake!" He shouted "Are you Ok?" He asked while shouting I nodded my head. "How long was I unconscious for?" He then sat back down in his seat "Umm…2 days…Today is Sunday and when your heart problem occurred it was Thursday…" I nodded my head, It was just how I expected it. I then started to get up, I removed the tubes that were in my arm, It was a bit painful at first but then it didn't, blood came out so I opened my draw and got a bandage out but when I looked at Aidou he had this weird expression on his face and I asked "Aidou? Is there something wrong?" He quickly shook his head and headed out the room "I'll be right back!" He then shut the door. I shrugged my shoulders, I had no idea what was wrong with him at the time, but once I put the bandage of after a few seconds he came in, he still had the same expression on his face but I knew if I asked him again he wouldn't tell me so I decided not to. "I'm going to go have a shower…" He then nodded his head "And then we can go to see that place where there was a lot of Iris flowers!" I said with a smile "W-What? You need to rest!" He said as he put his hand on my shoulder. "No." I said coldly and walked out the door. I didn't want anyone to treat me as a sick person, sure I was sick but I'm a human being and I want to be treated as a normal person._


	4. The Bloody Selfishness

**Chapter 4-The Bloody Selfishness**

_I walked the door and sighed sadly, I was just about to have a bath until I heard a girl call my name, I looked at her, I had never seen her before though she was short and pretty._

"_You're Ayame….right?" I looked at her and I then nodded my head _

"_Wow It's so nice to meet you! I'm Kurenai Maria!" She said so happily, she seemed so happy that I was actually a bit jealous of her happiness. _

"_Uh…It's nice to meet you Maria-San…" I then opened the door which was the bathroom door "I heard what happened to you on Thursday about that problem with your heart!" I looked backed at her "And?" I asked. _

"_Well I'm sick too so maybe we would get al-"_

"_Shut up." I said coldly, I noticed that her eyes widened, who did she think she was? Maybe I'm being a bit selfish but just because she's sick too we should automatically be friends? No way what happened to the word personality? When you became someone's friend cause you like they way the act._

"_B-But…I'm Sorry…"_

"_Do you understand Japanese or not?! I told you to shut up. Or is that a part of your illness not being able to understand people?…" I then shut the bathroom door in her face. I didn't care about her. This wasn't ment to happen._

_I had a nice hot bath with lots of bubbles, it was really nice, I usually take showers but its nice to have a bath once in a while. Once I had a bath I went into my room and got changed into to some plain normal clothes, I didn't know what to wear at this place where their were lots of Iris flowers so I just got something Normal. Normal…That's what I want Normal._

_Once I got changed someone knocked on my door, I thought it would either be Aidou or that Maria girl or maybe even Yuuki but surprisingly it was Zero. I then looked up at him and asked._

"_Hm? Is there something wrong?"_

_He sighed "That stupid chairman wants to see you."_

"_Oh…Ok!" I then shut the door and walked by Zero's side to the Chairman's office. He looked…serious…very serious…"Ayame?" I jumped when he called out my name, I don't know why it just did but he looked at weirdly and he then continued "On that day…Thursday…Why was Aidou in your room?"_

_Damn…That's what I thought. I forgot that Aidou might of gotten in trouble for being in my room, I was so stupid that I didn't realise that. I then looked to the side "None of your business." I realised that he was pissed of when I saw that but I couldn't tell him well not yet at least._

_When we got there I saw the chairman just dancing around with Yuuki the first words that ran through my head was 'WTF?' but I then sighed, after a few seconds he realised I was in the room and walked towards me "Ayame!! How are you feeling?" _

"_Uh…Fine I guess…"_

_He smiled at me "That's good…So Aidou just told me he wanted to take you out…" I nodded my head "Yeah…" He sighed "Are you sure about this?"_

_I gave him a surprised expression .Was he worried about my heart? Or was it something else something more serious? _

"_I'm going to let you guys go!…"_

"_Really?" I was actually surprised, even if he said no I would have gone anyway, well secretly. "I'm going to tell Aidou right away!" I ran off happily trying to find Aidou._

"_But Mr. Cros-" Yuuki said but she got interrupted _

"_Yuuki….What did I tell you to call me?"_

"…_.Daddy…Are you sure about this?"_

"_Aww That's so cute say it again!"_

"_Shut up old man and tell us If you're sure about this?" Zero shouted with his arms crossed. "I'm Not…that's why on their date I want you to make sure that you keep an eye on them…" He said._

_Yuuki and Zero looked at each other and nodded there heads._

"_Just leave it to us!"_


	5. The Bloody Date

**Chapter 5-The Bloody Date**

"_Aidou!" _I shouted as I could see him in the distance. All I did was run up to him and gave him a big smile. I don't know why but as soon as I saw him I was just so happy. When I finally reached him I started breathing heavily. I touched my chest hoping my heart was OK and luckily it was. Aidou patted my head and giggled a bit.

I then asked "A-A…Are we still going to the field full of Iris flowers?"

"Yup! I even brought something to eat" He then lifted up a basket full of food, I then smiled at him and said "I'm glad you remembered that 'cause we would of ended up going there with an empty stomach." He then smirked at me "Well I remember everything of course!"

I then looked at him for a second "…I'm sure you do…" I then saw him cross his arms and raise one eye brow "I do believe it or not!" I then sighed "C'mon lets go!"

We then walked out the school building and headed straight towards the Field which was full of Iris Flowers.

***************

"Zero can you see them leaving?" Yuuki asked while she was high up in the trees with a walkie talkie in her hand.

"Yeah…I see them…" He replied with a walkie talkie in his hands in between the bushes.

"Do you think they are far enough for us to start following them?"

"Wait just a few more seconds." He replied once again.

"…Now?"

"You really are impatient."

"Of course! My friend is on a date with Aidou and knowing him he could just bite her without a care in the world!"

"That's why we are keeping an eye on him and you don't want to get caught now…do you?"

"…No."

"Good." He then waited a few more seconds "C'mon lets get going."

"Yes!"

**************

"Aidou…I've just realised something.." I said while looking around at the near by shops while we were still walking. "Hm? What is it?" He asked.

"Well…While I was unconscious, The chairman…What did he say to you?" While I asked him that for some reason I felt nervous, I don't know why I just did.

"Um…He just asked me why I was there and What I did and I told him."

I then stood still on the spot and asked "Did he get mad?"

"Not really…Trust me…he would of got mad If I did something else…"

"What is this…else?"

He then giggled "Oh it's nothing! Like…Pull a prank on a teacher…"

"Oh…I see…"

He then smiled at me and gently touched my hand, When he did that I was extremely nervous and my face went completely red, he eventually grabbed hold of it and he then started climbing up a small hill while he was still holding my hand, I also tried climbing up while holding him, it was rather difficult but I knew I would get through it. Once we arrived to the top I finally saw it. The field full of Irises. It looked so… magical Yes, that's the word for it. Magical.

"Do you like it?"

I then looked at him, everything about him just seemed so perfect. Perfect blue eyes, Perfect blonde hair and that Perfect smile.

"Ayame-Chan?"

"Hm? What?"

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah I do! It's….Amazing, It's magical…Its…Perfect." I then looked down a bit, I felt shy for some reason. Very shy, I could just feel my face turning red again and my heart that's pounding so hard, I feel like its going to explode any second or maybe something bad will happen to my heart again and I…might be unconscious again.

"Ayame-Chan? Are you ok?"

I nodded my head "Yeah…Let's eat I'm hungry!" He then let got of my hand and we then both sat down on the ground, he was sitting right in front of me and then began to eat. I watched him eat while eating my own food. It was like I was in the cinema and I was watching a film and eating my popcorn without even looking at it. Then my stomach started to feel funny that it became irritating. Am I in love? "You sure are a slow eater?" He said with a smirk, I then realised that he had just finished eating and I hadn't even come close to finishing it.

"Uh…I don't feel hungry anymore…"

"I see…" He then leaned forward and then his face was so close to mine, I blushed a bit, He put his hands on my shoulder and he then started licking his lips very slowly. His hand went up and he then started touching my neck gently, my body began to shiver. Then I felt his tongue licking my neck as if it was some kind of lolly pop. That's when it happened. -BITE-

The first 2 seconds I didn't know what the hell was going on and then I saw it. Blood. Fangs. Red Eyes. Then the pain came in.

"Aidou?" There was no reply. I then repeated his name, still no reply. I put my hands on his shoulder trying to push him away "STOP IT!…IT HURTS!" Tears started running down my face. I closed my eyes then he stopped and released me but I then heard something a loud noise. Like when I rock hit's the ground. I then saw Zero in front of me, his eyes were red and he was covering his nose. He then turned to me and asked slowly:

"A-Are you OK?"

I stared. It was like I couldn't control my own body, I saw Aidou laying on the ground trying to get up and whipping the blood of his mouth at the same time. I then heard Yuuki's voice.

"ZERO! There you are!" She then started breathing heavily and she then noticed me. I had my hand on my neck, not knowing what was going on. What _was_ going on? "Oh no…Ayame-Chan…"

I stared at her and then I looked at Aidou again. He had already got up. He then started walking towards me but looking normal this time but he still had blood around his mouth. I stood up and started walking backwards. He then tried to reach for my hand "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"I-I'm sor-" I then interrupted.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" I shouted with tears in my eyes.

"GO AWAY!!… I HATE YOU!" His eyes then widened and he then looked down. "Please…Don't hate me…""Shut up!! I don't wan-" -Splat- Blood then dropped from my mouth, I then covered my mouth with the same hand I covered my neck with. I then clenched my chest with my other hand.

"Ayame-Chan!!!!" Yuuki shouted as she ran towards me and put her hand on my back. I then went on my knees. "D-Damn it…" All this was way to much for me. I had mixed feelings. Fear. Love and Pain.


	6. The Bloody Secret Unfolds

**Chapter 6-The Bloody Secret Unfolds**

"_Blood…" _A small whisper called out in my mind _"Vampire…" _It whispered once again. -SMASH- I quickly opened my eyes just as quick as a strike of lighting, a small vase had just fallen onto the ground. I breathed heavily and looked to the side. Not knowing where I was. I slowly realised I wasn't in my dorm but in the infirmary but why? I asked my self. _Why_ am I in her here? I carried on turning my head while I was lying on the plain white bed. Then It all rushed into my head _Blood….Fangs…Red Eyes…V-Vampire._

I got up and removed the tubes that were on me once again. I didn't know what had happened was a nightmare or a part of reality. There was one way to find out. I got out my bed and walked towards a mirror that was opposite me and I put my hand against my neck. When I reached the mirror my body began to shake…What if it _wasn't _a dream? I slowly removed and then all I remember me screaming and I fell backwards and landed on my bum. I began to shake even more so it _was_ all true. Then I heard someone who barged into the room, it was Yuuki.

"Ayame-Chan are you ok? Some people said that they heard something smash in your room but now…you just screamed…""Vampires…They are going to eat me…Aidou wanted to eat me…"

"No he didn't he was just goin-" I then saw someone touch Yuuki's shoulder, I didn't know who he was but I knew Automatically that he was in the Night Class just by looking at his uniform.

"Yuuki…Go…Leave this to me." He said softly. Yuuki turned around "Ah Kaname Senpai!" She said with a surprised look and she then said good bye and left. I heard the word _Kaname_ that must have been his name. He then reached out his hand, I looked at it for a second but it was like he hypnotized me into taking his hand. I took it and he pulled me up and we both sat on the infirmary bed.

"So Aidou bit you?" He asked and I quickly nodded my head.

"I can just tell by looking at them since every vampire has a different bite mark…" But then I suddenly asked "You're a Vampire right?" During that conversation I didn't look at him, I didn't really have an expression on my face.

"Yes." He replied.

"I don't know how many vampires there are at this school but what do you want?""Nothing just to learn like you."I then turned to him and shouted "Then get your own school only for Vampires!!" He stared at me, I was afraid that he was going to slap me or bite me or anything. I then stopped looking at him and waited for what he was going to say next.

"I guess you've noticed the separation between the Night Class and the Day Class."I nodded my head.

"The Day class is full of humans and the Night Class is full of Vampires." My eyes suddenly widened "D-Does the chairman know this?"

"Yes, It was originally his idea."

I then realised something. That was why Yuuki and Zero always guarded the school because they had to make sure that the Day Class doesn't go to the Night Class and The Night Class doesn't go to the Day Class.

"Kaname-Senpai? That's your name right?"

"Yes." He quickly replied.

"So all this time Aidou was being nice to me…" I then looked down "Because he saw me as an easy target to get blood from…You Vampires are like Drug addicts."

"Drug Addicts? I've never hears anyone think of us in that way.""Think about it…If you have drugs like heroin and someone wanted it, he might see me as a easy target to steal some of my heroin get it?""Hm…It's a bit different but I see the point."

I then actually smiled a bit "Do you think I should be afraid of Vampires?" -CRACK- The window glass cracked into pieces and I felt Kaname starring at me while touching my chin. "Depends on the Vampire." I stared at him and his eyes went red, I wanted to run but my body couldn't move. He had that really serious expression on his face. "You see Pureblood Vampires like me could just bite and turn you into a Vampire. I suddenly pushed him and leaned backwards "W-What?"

"The same happened to Kiryu but it wasn't me."

I then had a flashed back, I remembered when Zero saved me from Aidou and his eyes were red and he was covering his mouth. So that means he was a human but a pureblood turned him into a Vampire.

He then opened the door and said "It was nice talking to you. Sorry about the windows." He then shut the door and just sat there on the bed trying to think things through.


	7. The Bloody FriendShip

Chapter 7-The Bloody Friendship

I was lying on my bed thinking about _Vampires_, Thinking just how weird they were, how scary they were. Maybe scary wasn't the right word for it but the things they _could do_ scared me. What would have happened if I found out later? But the scariest question went through my mind. Was Aidou a pureblood like Kaname? If he were…would I turn into a Vampire like Zero? I didn't want to think like this but it was normal to think like this I guess. I then heard voices from outside the infirmary room, where I was staying. I just listened but I couldn't make out who was there. The door then opened and I saw _him._ Aidou. I didn't want to see him yet. I just had too much on my mind due to this vampire business. But I had to ask him if he was a pureblood. I didn't want to ask Zero or Yuuki because they might end up lying to me.

I sighed and I looked at Aidou directly into his blue eyes. He also sighed but more sadly. The kind of sigh that means _I don't know what to say._

He sat on my bed and I was still starring at him and her was starring at me then looking down, It looked like he was in awkward position. Actually he _was _in an awkward position.

"Ayame I'm…"

"I'm sorry." I interrupted and by saying that I ment it. It wasn't his fault if he was a vampire and this vampire situation was all a secret and he tried to keep it in but it was obviously impossible. Once I apologized he gave me this weird expression the kind of one that says '_Weren't I supposed to apologize?'_

I breathed in and then out and I then began to speak.

"I'm sorry and you've already apologized when you bit me so don't do it again or I'll punch you." He continued with his weird expression and he then opened his mouth.

"So your not mad at me for biting you?"

"No."

"Oh…Ok…I guess there is nothing left for me to say then…" He then stood up, but I wanted to say more to him so I quickly grabbed his hand while he had his back to me. He looked back and I looked down. I obviously knew I was blushing and I didn't what him to see me like this so I then whispered.

"Can you stay for a bit?" I then looked knowing I was blushing, I just wanted to see what his reaction was but he was smiling. I slowly let go of his hand while he sat down on my bed.

"Aidou…I need you to tell me the truth!"

"Hm? About what?"

"A-Are you a pureblood?" He looked at me for 2 seconds and then he bursted out laughing. I glared at him why the hell was he laughing? This was serious. He then managed to stop after a while and he then looked at me with a serious expression and said: "I wish."

"You mean your not?"

"Yup I'm not a pureblood"

"Then what are you then?"

"I'm a noble, it's like one level down from a pureblood."

"Oh…I see."

"Don't worry your fine."

"W-What?"

"I mean your not going to turn into a Vampire! That's what you were worried about right?"

"H-How did you know?"

"Well it was obvious…"

"Oh…"

He then smiled and I smiled back "Aidou I want to know more about you!"

He looked at me, surprised. "Umm…Ok! But I want to know more about you too!"

I then nodded my head and smiled at him happily.

After then me and Aidou became really close friends we would do almost everything together and Aidou hardly ever asked for my blood, he would only ask me when he was depressed about something or mad but he would always suck my blood slowly because he was always worried I would end up with amnesia. I did end up in the infirmary a few times because of my heart but I was determined to get better. I was extremely determined.

But this wasn't the end. Something bad happened. Something that effected us both in a dreadful way.


	8. The Bloody Hospital

Chapter 8-The Bloody Hospital Aidou's POV

I was waiting at the hospital for Ayame, I was going to wait for her outside her room but she told me to go without her because she might take a while. Ayame had an appointment at the hospital for her heart problems. We come here together once in a while. 5 months has already passed since she knew I was a vampire but she is getting use to the idea. I hate it when she says 'You are my best friend' or 'we are great friends' because I don't want to be just _friends. _I want to be something more. More like a lover. Yeah that's it. Though I don't know why I'm so worked up about it. I usually just think of girls as a tool. Something to play around with and have fun with but not really ment anything to you… When I say girls what I really mean is the Day Class girls. They are so simple but why was Ayame different? I don't think I even want to answer that question now.

After a while Ayame finally came and we headed inside together, we had to sit in the sitting room and there was no one around and the room that Ayame had to go in, was opposite us. When she finally went in, she told me to wait outside the room as usual since they would be taking blood samples and I would sniff the blood. But even waiting here it made no difference I could still smell it but not as bad.

I waited there for half an hour and I got really frustrated. I filtered with some girls and they were cute but there was nothing unique about them. They were just plain simple girls. I never knew why I had to come I mean I never did anything. I mean NEVER.

Even though we've only been here a few times. But usually after this she buys me some sushi to say 'thanks for coming' and I obviously can't resist sushi.

Where I was waiting there wasn't many chairs just about 5. Hardly anyone ever came to this hospital. It was new and small but Ayame really liked it since all the doctors were nice to her. Then the lights were usually off so the only light that would get through was through the windows but I liked it that way. I actually found it _better_ that way. She finally came out or happy and cheerful she smiled at me and said her goodbyes to the doctor.

"How did it go?" I asked.

"Great! They said my heart is getting better!" She replied and I was really happy for her.

"Good so she we get going?"

"Not yet…I have to go to the bathroom…" She then started to walk away and I sighed. Couldn't she have gone before? So I waited once again but after about 10 seconds I saw a pair of nurses running into the room were Ayame was and slamming the door. I wondered, 'what happened? What was going on?' I was curious that I pressed my ear against the door and tried to listen.

"Doctor! I've got some bad news!" It was a female voice so I guessed it was one of the two nurses.

"Hm? What is it?" It was a deep voice, so I knew it was the doctor since I heard his voice the last time I came to the hospital.

"It's about Ayame's heart…the patient who was just here…"

"Yes what about it?"

There was then a pause and my heart was beating out of curiosity. But then I heard something I wished I never heard. I wished I never put my ear against this door.

It was the nurse speaking and this is what I heard.

"Ayame's heart will fail within these 2 weeks…meaning she will die." –BANG- I bursted in the door. I couldn't believe what I just heard. I didn't want to hear the world Ayame and die in the same sentence. I couldn't stand it. I didn't _want _it.

They all looked at me and I growled.

"Is she going to die?"

"Most likely." The doctor replied.

I quickly pushed him against the wall.

"YES OR NO?" I shouted but I knew the answer. Ayame was going to die even though I hated the thought of it. I never realised that Ayame was truly ill and had this high risk of dying. I realised that from that day on…


	9. The Bloody Stress

**Chapter 9-The Blood Stress**

"Aidou!!" Someone screamed my name for behind, I still had the doctor pushed against the wall. I then realised whose voice it was. It was obviously Ayame's so I quickly let go of him and I looked at her. I was expecting her to look afraid but she wasn't she was just confused. I quickly ran towards her and grabbed her hand and ran out the room and out the hospital, I didn't want to stand in there and start explaining, I just needed a bit of time just to think of what to say that's all. I then let go of her when I had finally thought of what to say but she didn't say anything we just walked side by side. I was just waiting for her to ask me but instead she asked:

"Are we going to get some sushi?"

I looked her but I then shook my head "No." Sushi? At a time like this was something I just didn't want. Every second Ayame's death was coming closer. I couldn't stand the thought of it. I knew I had to do something about it, something that only I could do. I grabbed her hand once again and ran towards the academy. I could here her footsteps and I kept thinking when she dies I won't here them anymore. I sighed once we arrived in the academy, she didn't say anything then I wondered 'What if she heard what the doctor said about her death?' If she did hear that I don't know what I would do, I didn't want her to know she was going to die.

I then saw Yuuki and the word that ran through my head was "YESS" because at the moment I needed sometime alone. I think if I was to stay any longer with Ayame I would feel guilty and end up telling her but she doesn't deserve that even though the doctor had told her, that her heart was getting better.

"YUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN" I shouted cheerfully as I possibly could, I didn't want to make Ayame think I was in a bad mood. Yuuki glanced at me "Aidou-San?"

I was still holding Ayame's hand and I held tightly "Could you look after Ayame-Chan?"

"I don't need looking after." Ayame moaned.

"Well at least someone to stay with while I'm gone for a bit!"

Ayame shrugged and I sighed, "Just stay with her…please?"

"Hmmm…. Ok…"

"Good! Well bye Yuuki bye Ayame!"

Just when I was about to run off Ayame grabbed hold of my arm.

"Aidou!!! What's going on?"

I bit my lip "Oh…Nothing!"

"Liar! You were shouting at the doctor! What was it about?"

"Oh it was nothing we were just _discussing_"

"Discussing _what?_"

"Men stuff. He told me something about Men in general and I went mental because I thought he was lying…" I lied. She then let go of me and gave me evils, she knew I was lying; well at least I think she did but she sighed and walked off with Yuuki.

Then I sighed with relief, I was so glad that it was over.

I walked into the Night Class dorms and I saw Akatsuki wondering around, I was in the need of blood at the moment and it as he was doing nothing special so I asked him for a favour so I sat down on the sofa and asked.

"Oh… Akastuki get me a glass of water now." I asked while looking at the ceiling.

"Get it yourself" He replied.

"Please?" I looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Hmph…Fine." He then walked off and he managed to come back instantly and gave me the glass of water.

"Arigatou!" I then put a tablet inside the glass off water and waited for it to melt and I then drank it quickly.

"Ah! That's better! Though the real thing is better…"

"Hanabusa stop complaining…" Akatsuki said.

I glared at him and I started slapping my forehead, I just didn't know what to do. Akatsuki then sat beside me. "What's up with you?"

"None of your business."

"Ayame?"

"What did I just say?"

"Did she finally see how pathetic you are?"

"No she didn't!" I shouted while pointing directly at him I then continued glaring at him.

"Then what is it then?"

I sighed. Why was Akastuki so curious all of a sudden but I knew I had to tell him because I knew he would just continue asking and he was my cousin and he would automatically know if I'm lying or not.

"Within these two weeks Ayame is going to die." I didn't struggle saying it, I just felt like I needed to say it. Let it free. I didn't know what his expression was because I didn't bother looking at him but I knew he would at least be surprised.

"Because of her heart right?"

"Yeah…"

"What are you planning on doing then?"

"That's the thing I don't know!"

"Well there is something you could do…"

I then looked directly at him thinking 'Is there truly a way to stop her from dying?'

He then said the name of girl, the girl who went to our school the girl called "Maria."

Once he said that I realised what I could do. Maria was with Shizuka so she could have her blood so she could get better. Shizuka was a pureblood and she was dead but that didn't matter. I realised that so was _Kaname._

I stormed into my room, It was such a mess that it did piss me of a bit but it didn't matter the thing is I could make Ayame-Chan get better. The thought of it just made me feel happy. But what if he said no? Then what would I do? I guess I just have to find out myself.


	10. The Bloody Rain

**Chapter 10-The Bloody Rain**

I simply knocked on his door. _Kuran Kaname's door._ It took me a while to finally knock on his door, thinking should I? Should I not? Well I obviously wanted to but Kaname was a pureblood the most important person a VIP which stands for very important person which basically the same thing. Once I had knocked he told me to come in so I slowly walked, looking around with curiosity. He was standing by the window looking outside. So I stood there waiting 'till he turned around, but for some reason when I tried to call out his name to turn around my voice just couldn't come out. He then eventually looked over his shoulder and looked directly into my eyes, I suddenly gulped.

"What is it Aidou?" He asked with his eyes focused on mine

How was I going to say I want your blood for Ayame? It wasn't really respectful, not that I cared about respect and all that junk I just didn't want another slap around my face so I had to think this through try to make the words come out correctly.

He continued staring at me, he must of thought that I was wasting his time but I needed to ask him, I desperately needed to ask him, so I gulped once again and opened my mouth.

"Ayame is ill…and well…you see…" I said while also mumbling my words.

"You want me to give her my blood?"

He read my mind. He must have already knew since I opened that door or even knocked on that door or maybe…just maybe…he knew I would ask him all along.

"So would you?"

There was a long 10 seconds of silence, for some people this is very quick but when your shaking its extremely long.

"No." He replied.

My eyes widened. This I did not expect. This could not be happening, he couldn't say no. Not when Ayame's life is in danger. My anger started to burst in, I couldn't help it, I was so…so…MAD.

I didn't bother to say anything else; I just stormed out the room as quickly as I could, I passed Akatsuki on the way out, I heard call out my name but I ignored him. He then grabbed hold of my shoulder from behind while I had my back to him. I turned my head to look at him and he had a very concerned look on his face.

"What?" I asked and I then growled at him so he could get on with it.

"Why did you just storm out of there like that?"

"Isn't it obvious? He won't do it!!! Kaname won't give his blood to Ayame!" I shouted my heart was racing with mixed emotions. It just didn't seem to stop.

I walked outside and it was raining and it just made my day worse even more badly then it already was. I kicked and punched the trees hoping that this sad, angry, guilty feeling within me would go away.

"Are you going to hit those trees all day?" I remembered that voice. It was her. The one I wanted to save. She was wet it seemed that she was standing in the rain for a long time.

"Ayame-Chan…"

She smiled at me, when she dies I would never see that smile again. I kept on thinking of the bad things but even if I tried to see the good things, well there wasn't really any good things going on. I quickly wrapped my arms around her, she was and soft. I didn't want to let go. She hugged me back she didn't know why we were hugging or why there was a reason too but we continued.

She then whispered my name and I looked up at her curiously and she asked

"Are you ok?"

I shook my head slowly "No…" I wished I could tell her, I just wished I could but it would be the wrong thing to do. She would get freaked out and I wanted to keep her happy. I put my forehead on her forehead and I looked into her green eyes. I then slowly pressed my lips against hers. I don't know if she wanted this, I don't know if she actually loved me but I knew I loved her and I wanted to do as much as I possibly could with her.

That kiss was our first kiss and our last one.


	11. The Bloody Blue Scarf

**Chapter 11-The Bloody Blue Scarf**

While we kissed, I held tight to her hair while she had her arms around my waist. I then broke the kiss and looked at her again while holding her cheeks. I was crying…in the rain. My first kiss but I never thought that kiss, something that everyone thinks it's the most romantic thing, and it could feel so bitter with so much pain. My eyes widened, I realised that she was also crying. Why? I asked myself.

I then let go of her, I was ment to make her smile, be happy but I just made her upset. It's just all this time, I kept on thinking of my own suffering, thinking how I would live without her but did I ever realise that when she dies. She's dead. All things she would like to do, to accomplish would never come true. I don't know if I was being selfish or…I don't know.

"Ayame-Chan!" I shouted while looking into the sky with the rain pouring on me.

"I'll try my best to protect you."

She whipped her tears and whispered softly "Ok…"

A few days passed and I tried to make her happy. I treated her to a lot of things and made sure she always smiled. I would smile too; I would try to forget that she was dying because if I kept on thinking about that I would…regret it. I would wish that I had been happier with her and made her happier. So I'm going to do the right thing and make her happy. We were out in the evening, I had told the chairman what has been going on and what's wrong with Ayame and he let me spend as much time as possible with Ayame as long as I didn't do anything foolish.

"Aidou?" Ayame asked as we were just walking in the streets side by side.

"Yes? What is it?" I asked curiously

"I made a scarf, for the pair you!"

"Wow really lets see it!"

She slowly looked through her bag and she then took it out happily.

"There you go!" She then handed it to me.

"It's blue because it matches your eyes and in the corner of the scary there's written Iris! Do you like it?"

There was about 5 seconds of silence because I was busy staring at the scary, no _my_ scarf.

"Well?" She asked, her expression looked a bit sad now, I think she guessed that I didn't like it since I didn't reply soon but I smiled at her.

"I love it!"

She then exhaled "Don't scare me like that! I thought you didn't like it!"

"I'm sorry I didn't realise what the question was until 5 seconds later!"

"Baka!!"

I then bursted out laughing and she then also did the same thing. I had to admit I was having a lot of fun.

I was just about to wrap around my neck but I realised she didn't have a scarf so I wrapped the scarf around both our necks since it was long enough. She didn't say anything. I don't think there was anything to say.

Another few days past and I always wore Ayame's scarf even inside the school. I did try to ask Kaname again about the blood but he gave me the same answer. Though I wasn't really mad about it. Well don't get me wrong I was mad but just not very. It's because it seemed as if Ayame was getting better. She hadn't complained about her heart at all. She just looked perfectly healthy. The doctor did say _most likely. _What if she didn't die?

Eventually we arrived at the end of 3 weeks and she was ment to die within 2 weeks, so I guessed that maybe she was fine. I was still worried but just less worried. We were ment to see each other again. I was waiting outside her dorm and she was taking longer then usual to get changed. She then told me that she would meet me in town since we were going to have dinner together. I shrugged and I left and I waited in town near the restaurant we were going to eat at.

She took a while. I did start moaning to myself. Asking myself if she was all right but I knew she was. She always did this so it made no difference really.

I then ended up waiting for an hour and I saw a figure running towards me, I thought it was Ayame and I started waving even though she was far into the distance but… it wasn't Ayame. It was Yuuki she ran towards me and started breathing heavily in tears.

"Aidou!! Ayame is…."

I then stared at her and whispered "Dead." I said while looking down.


	12. The BloodyDeath?

**Chapter 12-The Bloody…Death?**

"No!!" Yuuki cried out "She's not dead!!"

My eyes widened with relief but then they went back to their original size. "Yet."

"She's not going to die!" Yuuki cried out once again with tears going down her cheeks.

"Yes…she is…that's what the doctors predicted…"

She shook her head slowly "T-This can't be happening…"

"Yuuki…Her heart is going to fail any minute from now…"

She quickly grabbed my arm and started running down the streets.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded.

"To the hospital. Ayame was pleading to see you. That's why I'm here…"

There was a bit of silence while we were running, I didn't know what to say. So I just said: "I understand."

We were running but as soon as I saw the hospital I just sprinted in there like a bullet. I wanted to be with Ayame 'till the end.

Yuuki eventually caught up with me when I had just found out what room she was in, I was going to just check every room in the hospital but that would just waste time.

Her room was 379 so I rushed towards it; I then saw this huge crowd outside the room mixed with the day class students and night class students.

They then all saw me and rushed towards me and started saying what was going on but I couldn't here a thing since everyone was talking at the same time. Well not everyone at least. Kaname was sitting in a seat by himself not taking any notice of me at all, while Zero was just on the other side of the room. I guessed he either just didn't want to stand around with vampires or he just hated Kaname so much that he wanted to stay as far away from him as possible.

But I tried to ignore my surroundings and focus on my one goal, Ayame.

I charged into the room and there was a doctor along with a nurse, they were checking her pulse rate and all that crap. They then walked out.

She was looking at the ceiling she looked so emotionless. She must of known what was going on she must of known she was going to die.

I sighed but she then instantly looked at me.

"…Aidou?"

I then ran towards the bed she was lying on.

"Yes?"

"You knew all this time I was going to die right?"

For just a second it seemed as my heart just skipped a beat. Was she mad? Or was she glad? You just couldn't tell since her face was so emotionless.

"Yeah I did know… and…"

"Well thanks…"

She was so quiet, I felt like pinching her so she could scream but with happiness though. I then asked about her childhood life. She really hated It. She had to spend most of her time staying in the hospital not doing anything at all. She was very lonely.

Her life was actually really short she said it all in 30 seconds and it still seemed as if it was a lot. The sentence, the most powerful sentence she said was 'She had no freedom'

"Aidou can you do me a favour?"

I then nodded my head.

"Bite me for the last time…"

My eyes widened. What? She wanted me to bite her? She was dying I couldn't do that no matter how much I would want to.

"No."

"…Why?"

"What will the doctors say when they see the bite marks on your neck?"

"They know you're a vampire."

"What? You told them?" I demanded.

"The knew when they first say you…they have operated on vampires apparently…"

"I can't believe this…"

"Just do it. I have the biggest chance of dying any time from now so before I leave, before my heart fails…"

But I then interrupted "So they are giving up on you?"

"No…I told them to give me up…I want to give up this fight for life…it's hard…I can't live like this…"

"And what about me?"

"It's not about you!!!" She shouted while glaring at me.

I grabbed hold of her shoulders "I'll do it…but I'm not holding back…" Then bite. My teeth pierced down her neck while blood just leaked down her neck and on to her clothes but it didn't bother me and it didn't bother her either. These were our final moments. I then released her and looked down on her while I was still holding her shoulders. She put one hand onto my cheek and whispered.

"I love you…"

"Yeah…I love you too…" I leaned in to kiss her but her eyes widened and her hand slipped for my cheek. Her eyes them immediately closed. I watched. I didn't believe what I was seeing. This could not be happening.

I screamed out Ayame's name but still no reply.

Nothing. I screamed out her name once again. Still nothing, I ran out the room and called for a nurse. Everyone outside started looking around in confusion. A few nurses came and told me to sit down outside while doctors rushed into the room. My heart was thumping hard. Ayame was dying…Ayame dying…

After 10 minutes the doctors finally came out and sighed heavily and shook his head sadly.

I knew it.

Ayame had finally died.


	13. The Bloody End

**Chapter 13-The Bloody End**

Death. Died. Dead. All these 3 words mean the same thing but we use them differently. Before this word never really used to disturb me but since that day, I was afraid of those words.

At Ayame's funeral, I didn't say a word. People asked me questions or tried to talk to me but ignored it. I thought that when she died that I would feel worse but I didn't because when I saw her in her tomb she looked so peaceful. I knew that she wouldn't cry anymore, or have any more pain. I then watched the tomb go deep into the ground and the wind blew through my hair and my last tear fell for her.

"AIDOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Someone shouted, while I was in my dorm, tidying. Yes, me tidying almost seemed impossible but there was nothing better to do. Three weeks had already passed since Ayame died.

Anyway, that person who bursted into my door happily was Takuma with Shiki by he his side but he just stood there like a statue.

"What do you want Takuma?"

"Me and the others thought of something fun to do!"

That was the last thing on my mind. _Fun. _

"No thanks."

He then looked at me seriously and put his hand on my shoulder. "If you stay in this condition, Ayame isn't going to be happy. Wouldn't she want you to be happy?"

"Of course she would!!" I shouted as I glared at him.

"Then make the effort."

I clenched my fists.

"If she was here she would either slap you around the head or tell you to be happy…right?"

I just stood there thinking of the situation and I realised that she would, so I then nodded my head.

"I'm not going if Kaname is there."

"Don't worry he already said he doesn't want to come."

"…Good…"

I didn't want him there. After all if he gave his blood to Ayame, she would still be alive.

"So c'mon lets have fun! We're going to a bar!! LET'S GO!!!" He then pulled me by the arm. It wasn't long ago when I used to be so happy. What happened to that person? He died. He died within me. Maybe that person or that soul is with Ayame right now and they are having fun. All that was left of me was my broken soul.

We got in the bar there were quite a lot of people, most were drunk and most were just blabbering away. I just drank a fizzy drink. Not in the mood for blood really because if I wanted blood right now I would want Ayame's blood and no one else's.

We sat by a stage filled with lots of music, by bands that weren't really known but I didn't take any notice of it. There was one band I liked a lot. It was just because of the melody of the song. Though the part that really stood out the most was the lyrics. It just really related to me. The piano started with that beautiful melody and I heard the lyrics…

Within Temptation-ForgivenCouldn't save you from the start.

**Love you so much it hurts my soul.**

Why couldn't I save you from the start? Couldn't I do anything to you from dying and seeing only darkness…it hurts my soul too…my broken soul…

**Your silence makes me hold my breath.**

**Oh, Time has passed you by.**

Does your silence make me hold my breath? Or is it a lot worse?

Our time together and the time you've dead really has passed by hasn't it?

**Ooh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world.**

"_Ayame-Chan!" I shouted while looking into the sky with the rain pouring on me._

"_I'll try my best to protect you."_

**Ooh, You couldn't face the freedom on your own.**

_She had to spend most of her time staying in the hospital not doing anything at all._

So you could only relay on other people is that you were stubborn sometimes?

**Here I am left in silence.**

Even though I'm in a crowded place why does it feel silent with only the lyrics in my head?

**You gave up the fight.**

"_No…I told them to give me up…I want to give up this fight for life…it's hard…I can't live like this…"_

**You left me behind.**

"_And what about me?"_

"_It's not about you!!!" She shouted while glaring at me._

**All that's done is forgiven.**

Even though you didn't care about leaving me behind, I forgive you for that.

**You'll always be mine.**

You're dead so no one can claim you now. Actually I already claim you.

**I know deep inside.**

**All that's done is forgiven.**

And that will never change.

**I watched the clouds drifting away.**

I did that a lot hoping time would pass and thinking she was there.

**Still the sun can't warm my face.**

It never did but I wonder why…

**I know it was destined to go wrong.**

**You were looking for the great escape.**

**To Chase your demons away.**

Were you looking for a way to get rid of your illness other then relaying on the doctors?

**Ooh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world.**

**Ooh, You couldn't face the freedom on your own.**

**Here I am left in silence.**

**You gave up the fight.**

**You left me behind**

**All that's done is forgiven.**

**You'll always be mine.**

**I know deep inside.**

**All that's done is forgiven.**

**I've been so lost since you've gone.**

I have…I've lost a part of me since you've been gone…I wish you were never ill

**Why not me before you?**

I wish deep inside that it were that way…

**Why did fate deceive me?**

I wonder why it did?

**Everything turned out so wrong.**

I wanted us to be together forever.

**Why did you leave me in silence?**

…Why did you die?

**You gave up the fight **

**You left me behind**

**All that's done is forgiven**

**You'll always be mine**

**I know deep inside**

**All that's done is forgiven.**

I realised that even though I was suffering a lot at the moment, the people around me must be also suffering in different ways.

I will move on with my life and maybe I will find a new lover.

But if that lover still cant accept the fact that I might still care for Ayame I will automatically know that, that person is not for me.

I miss you Ayame.

**Authors Comment: **I Really had fun writing this story. Since Aidou has this kind of split personality you can say. I mean at times he is flirting with the day class girls and then at times you'll see him really serious with the issues with Kaname. I'm generally talking about the way he acts in the anime. I hope you enjoyed this story since that was the last chapter! To make sure everyone understands those parts in bold were the lyrics to a song called Forgiven by Within Temptation, which is written and the parts in italic are the things that either Aidou or Ayame has said in the previous chapters. Then with the normal writing are just Aidou's thoughts! Now if you don't know this song you can easily go on: .com and search for it or if you prefer AMV's just search Vampire Knight-Forgive Me on youtube and click the first one. It's a YuukiXZero AMV but its great.


End file.
